the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jina
Jina (J'''/oy and N/ina') is the friendship pairing of Nina Martin and Joy Mercer. These two characters began as frenemies since they are fighting for the affection of Fabian Rutter. They really hated each other when Joy disguised herself as Nina and kissed Fabian. Nina seemed to have walked in wearing the same dress and the same hairstyle, and Fabian had no clue. They both liked Fabian so they fought over him throughout Season 2. The two girls first met in the very first episode of Season 1, when Nina bumped into Joy, Patricia, and Fabian while walking to the school for the first time. They did not meet again in person until the end of Season 1 because Joy was missing. The one of the only times they were in touch was when Sibuna chatted with Joy under Victor's supervision on a computer. Both were thought to be Paragons, but Joy wasn't the real paragon. Nina was the real one because Nina was born before Joy on the same day and Nina was born on the chosen hour so that causes Nina to be the Parogon/Chosen one. The two girls have the same birthday. Nina was born at 7:00 am on July 7 while Joy was born at 7:00 pm on the same day. In Season 3, Joy was upset when it was revealed that Nina wasn't coming back, but saw it as an opportunity to get closer to Fabian. Since Joy is now dating Jerome and Nina is in America, they likely won't be frenemies again. Click to View the Jina Gallery. Moments Season 1 House of Secrets / House of Attitude / House of the Blackbird / House of Dares / House of Lies *Joy stares at Nina when she accidentally runs into Patricia. * When Nina sees the picture of Patricia and Joy, she asks who Joy was. *Nina joins the school the day Joy left, leading Patricia to believe that Nina had done something to Joy. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Nina wonders to Fabian if Joy is still in the House, showing that she is at least curious and worried about Joy's disappearance. House of Agendas / House of Keys *When Patricia gets the email and apologizes to Nina, Nina says that she's just glad Joy is safe. House of Hazard / House of Charades *Nina hopes Patricia is with Joy and not with Rufus, showing that she trusts Joy more. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *They meet for the first time. *Nina tries to ask where Joy is, but Victor does not let Joy answer. *Joy calls Nina "the new me". House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Nina still doesn't entirely believe Joy's story about the teachers. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever *Nina believes that Joy is on their side. *They learn that they have the same birthday. *Joy tells Nina how to do the ceremony. *In the deleted scene, Joy mentions that Nina better watch out next term because of Fabian. Season 2 House of Hello / House of Dolls * Joy complains about Nina stealing "her room" and "her Fabian". * Nina claims that the Sibuna picnic was a surprise party for Joy, despite Joy having been asleep. * They sit near each other in the attic. * They disagree about which of Fabian's photos is better. House of Rivals / House of Faces * They have to walk to school together with Fabian, an arrangement which pleases neither of them. * Nina gives Joy a glare when Joy manages to get into the exhibition with Fabian. * They glare at each other in the library. * Joy argues against Nina joining the exhibition because Nina hadn't raised her hand in class. House of Myths / House of Nightmares * Joy apologizes for interrupting Nina and Gran eating dinner. House of Combinations / House of Heartbreak * They have a discussion in the bathroom. * Nina rants about Joy to Amber after Joy leaves. * Joy stands over Nina's chair when talking to everyone at breakfast. House of Tunnels / House of Goodbye * They stand close together when taking pictures of the boys. House of Protection / House of Letters * Nina gets upset when Joy becomes Fabian's "study buddy." House of Who? / House of Frauds * Nina corrects Joy when she confuses "geography" with "geometry", but Joy just shrugs her off. House of Chance / House of Divides * Nina gets angry when Joy interrupts her and Fabian's argument. House of Crushes / House of Vertigo * After Joy puts in a good word, Nina agrees to buy a dress from Jerome, showing she trusts her judgment. * Nina (and Amber) watch Joy (and Fabian) in annoyance. * Nina keeps getting jealous when Joy is with Fabian. House of Pressure / House of Deja Vu * Nina and Joy fight over Fabian. * Nina gets annoyed when Joy pulls Fabian away from her. * They both get angry when they realize Jerome gave them identical dresses. * They both chase down Jerome and demand their money back, which he gives them. House of Hoods / House of Deceit * Joy steals Nina's mask in order to trick Fabian into kissing him. House of Sibuna / House of Payback * Nina bumps into Joy. * They both give quick, tense apologies. * Both try and get to the same seat. * Joy begins to talk to Nina, saying that they hadn't spoken since the Jabian kiss. * Joy says that she wouldn't try and steal Fabian anymore because she doesn't steal boyfriends. * Joy refuses to apologize, and Nina gets annoyed. * Nina tells Joy that Fabian is a 'free agent.' House of Envy / House of Names * Nina claims that she wouldn't care if Joy and Fabian dated. House of Sorry / House of Hex * Both are upset at Mara's expulsion. * Both are happy when Mara is allowed to stay. House of Status / House of Laments * When Joy asks about little Alfie, Nina quickly tells her that he is Alfie's baby brother. * Joy gets curious when Nina makes up a fake school concert. House of Collections / House of Speculation * Nina spends a lot of time being jealous whenever Fabian brings up Joy, or when she sees them together. House of Sabotage / House of Nine Lives * Nina's plan includes Fabian talking Joy out of the ghost article. House of Forgeries / House of Hijack * Joy decides that the root of the "Fabian" problem is Nina. * She writes a mean anonymous blog on Nina. * In the living room, Joy is watching Nina the entire time. House of Freeze / House of Timeout * While everyone else is gathering around Nina to make sure she is okay, Nina shoots Joy a glare as Joy leaves the room. * Nina doesn't seem to want to believe Joy wrote the article. * Joy claims to Fabian that she doesn't care if Nina skips school or how much she visits her sick Gran. * She seems to feel guilty about the article. House of Reflectors / House of Illusions * Joy goes to apologize to Nina. * It seems like they would have been able to make up if Amber had not stepped in. * Joy gets angry when Patricia compares her with Nina. House of Strategy / House of Memory * Joy agrees to help Sibuna rescue Nina. * She seems genuinely worried about Nina and wants to help her despite their rivalry. * Joy gets upset when Amber implies she'd leave Nina trapped on purpose. House of Traps / House of Stakes * Joy manages to rescue Nina, along with the others who had gotten trapped. * Nina thanks Joy and says that she owes her one. * Joy said no, because they were even. * Nina keeps staring at Joy and checking her over. * Joy agrees to stay out of the way of Fabina. House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever * Nina agrees with letting Joy join her and Amber in the library. * When Senkhara appears, Joy leaps back, a little behind Nina as if for protection. * Nina keeps her arm in front of Joy in order to protect her. * Joy takes the lightning bolt Nina had meant to hit Fabian with. * Nina is very worried when Joy is dying. * She seems to be crying just a bit when Joy is saved. * When everyone is hugging Fabina, Joy is holding Nina's arm. * They are close throughout the episode. ''Season 3 House of Arrival / House of Presents * Joy is curious how holidays went for Nina and Fabian. * Joy seems to be upset when Fabian tells her he couldn't afford flying to America to meet up with Nina. * Joy seems worried when she learns Nina won't return to the school. House of Revelations / House of Questions * Joy gets annoyed when Fabian starts talking about Nina. Trivia * They were both born on July 7th, Nina at 7:00 AM and Joy at 7:00 PM. * Joy was believed to be the Chosen One before it was revealed that Nina was. * Both seem to have similar relationships--they were both romantically interested in Fabian, yet both flirted with Eddie; Nina was best friends with Amber and Joy became close to Willow, who tried to be ''like ''Amber, and by extension both are very close to Patricia. * Nina arrived the day Joy was taken; this leads Patricia to believe that Nina had done something to Joy. * Nina is 12 hours older than Joy, making Nina the real chosen one. Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings Category:F/F Category:House of Anubis